If Only
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Being immortal is not all it's cracked up to be. A Dry Bones is reminded of that fact when he says his final good-byes to his best friend. One-Shot. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of its characters.

* * *

His best friend in the entire world is leaving him today; he can feel it in the deepest core of his rattling bones. He supposed he really ought to be used to it by now. This has happened to him more times than he cared to count, and yet it never gets any easier.

If only he can go with them...

Sitting quietly, he stared unwaveringly at the closed double-doors, waiting for the cue that he would be allowed to enter. He's been like this for several hours now, not moving an inch from his spot and never removing his eyes from that door. Being practically immortal, he had all the patience in the world and in no way did he show any restlessness in his silent vigil. All around him were several of his still-living counterparts, wandering by with solemn looks on their faces, although some looked unnerved by his continuous presence.

That wasn't new to him. He knew he and the rest of his kind tend to creep out many, and with good reason. Pushing aside the fact that seeing an undead creature was in and of itself rather creepy, but a simple glance in his direction was all that's needed to be reminded of one's own mortality, and such a thing was not needed in a place like this.

Finally, a red-garbed Shy Guy wearing a nurse's hat stepped out the double-door and held it open for him helpfully, gesturing that it was now okay to enter. Needing no further prompting, the skeletal Koopa stood up and walked with purpose into the sanitized white room, the door closing behind him. He paid no mind, focusing only on the nearby bed and the room's occupant that rested in it.

Shifting from within the layered sea of thick blankets, a Boomerang Bro. opened his glazed eyes and turned his head to look to his visitor, a delighted smile spreading over his blushed and fevered face. "Hey, Rattles..." came a weak voiced greeting. "Long time, no see..."

Although it's only been a day since his last visit, the Dry Bones did nothing to correct his incredibly ill friend. Instead, he wandered over by the bedside and gently placed a gloved hand on the other Koopa's arm. Boomer's damp scales felt very hot and the undead Koopa would whimper if he could figure out how to get his mostly decayed vocal chords to work.

Boomer, even in his dazed state, easily picked up his friend's distress and he understood why. "You know it too, don't you? ...You know it's time..." Slowly, almost hesitantly, the Dry Bones nodded his skull, shifting his yellow eyes downward. "You don't want me to go...do you...?" he continued, his voice noticeably getting weaker each time he spoke. Although his physical features failed to show it, the question took Rattles off guard. But after a brief moment, the Dry Bones shook his head, his silent expression growing even more saddened. Boomer offered a soft smile and placed his own hand on his friend's. "I don't wanna leave either, bud. But-"

He was cut off with another one of his frequent coughing fits. Instinctively, Rattles immediately went to help when Boomer stopped him with a raised hand and a shake of his head. Reluctantly, the skeleton pulled his own hands away, watching his friend worriedly.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the coughing subsided and the larger Koopa fell limp, gasping to recover his breath. Reaching out again, Rattles once more placed a reassuring glove on his companion's arm. The comforting touch must've helped, for the gasps eased and silence filled the room.

After a few minutes, Boomer spoke again and Rattles listened with unwavering attention. "I've always wanted to ask this... but I couldn't get it to sound...not awkward..." He kept in another cough before looking to his companion, eyes clearing just a little as he held a steady gaze. "Do...do you remember your past life...?"

Rattles paused, as any of his kind would do when asked this question. It's not that they didn't have the answer; it's just that the subject was so very painful. He could recall everything just as well as he could in life, perhaps even clearer now as some cruel joke. He remembered what it felt to eat something; he remembered what it felt to breathe, to sleep, to _dream_! Hell, he even remembered what it's like to feel pain that's physical in nature! But pushing passed all that as best he could, he nodded softly, moving his beak as if to speak, with nothing but silence coming out.

"Do you remember your own death?" Boomer continued, too fevered to notice the subtle cues of sorrow in his friend.

Again, Rattles nodded softly, the memory's images flashing within his skull. It felt like something long since passed, a memory neglected for the longest time. He's always avoided thinking about it and now, he has no choice but to relive it.

He remembered sitting on the soft blanket of grass, feeling the sun's rays wash over his scales. It was a beautiful day and he was going to spend it with some much needed relaxation. Having leaned back onto his shell with a sigh of contentment, he remembered almost falling asleep when a loud noise woke him up. With a startled jerk right back up into an upright position, he remembered glancing about to find Mario heading his way. It was his day off, so he wasn't obligated to do anything but go back to sleep. But he was a loyal Koopa and he knew King Bowser would be well in good favor when he sees Mario captured. He had hoped that he would be promoted in rank, perhaps all the way up to Koopatrol level!

So he stood up, ready for a confrontation. Unfortunately, he was but one mere Koopa Troopa, with nothing new to offer. How foolish he had been to think he could stand even the slightest chance; for when Mario saw him, the plumber didn't even hesitate. With one jump, he was upon him and the panicked Koopa withdrew into his shell to avoid sustaining any fatal damage.

The rest of his memory was a blur as he only recalled feeling a kick and sliding across the ground. He remembered a falling sensation and that's when his memory cleared for a second. He remembered risking a peek out of his shell to find himself plummeting towards the ground, at a height and speed he knew he couldn't survive. And that was confirmed when he felt the split-second of impact and then nothing.

He stopped the memory right there, for Boomer began speaking again. "Could...could you tell me what awaits me...when death finally comes...?" The Boomerang Bro. knew his buddy couldn't really speak, but that did little to stop him from asking. Maybe the Dry Bones could muster it up, just this one time. After all, it wasn't impossible; plenty of Dry Bones have relearned how to talk quite fluently, and perhaps Rattles just needed a bit of encouragement to try. But it wasn't meant to be as Rattles once more opened his beak and tried as hard as he could to make a sound. It was more effort than he's ever put into one word, but-

"Chrrrrrrrrrr-" He stopped himself there, not wanting to hear any more of that foreign sound that was once his voice. Most of all, he didn't want to disappoint Boomer with his chittering gibberish. But luckily, Boomer wasn't disappointed at all and if anything, he looked amused and even proud at the accomplishment of his usually mute companion. It cheered up the undead Koopa a bit as well, although even that brief elation didn't negate the grim situation as Boomer piped up once more, his voice hardly audible.

"Will it be bad...?" he asked, deciding to stick to the usual yes or no questions. Pausing, the Dry Bones shook his head. "Will it be pleasant...? Will I meet my brother again...?" At this, Rattles merely smiled, offering a comforting pat on the arm. Boomer certainly felt satisfied by the answer, for he laid his head back down on the pillow, thinking as best he could through his fever. A while ago, he had lost his twin brother whilst trying to defend the castle from Mario, and the blow was devastating. He was actually expected to die much sooner than this, as was the usual fate of a solitary Koopa Bro., but he found solace in his friendship with this particular Dry Bones. He wasn't to escape his fate however, and his hidden grief was strong enough to weaken his immune system, allowing even the most harmless of illnesses to have fatal effects.

Since being hospitalized, Boomer's received frequent visits from his pal, although he found it incredibly difficult to keep track of the time and number of visits. He also finds himself feeling incredibly cold very often, and then feeling intense waves of heat just as suddenly. He slept for long periods of time, and on several occasions, he gave a scare on the Shy Guy nurses when he ceased to breathe. But despite all these ominous signs, he always remained chillingly calm. The concept of his own death didn't frighten him anymore; ever since losing his brother, he's been patiently waiting for this moment. Although...

Looking to his companion one more time, he tried to force out more words, finding it hard to draw breath. "You know...I can't come back..."

Rattles froze before nodding, his expression saddening considerably. Against all odds, he was hoping this wouldn't have to be the final good-bye. Only certain species of Koopa were susceptible to the magic that could bring them back as skeletal versions of themselves. As far as he knew, only Koopa Troopas and Bowser's own species were capable of returning under the power of a Magikoopa. Hammer Bros. and their subspecies counterparts, like Boomer's kind, were to be lost to him forever. That's when it all truly hit him. Throughout this whole visit, during this entire illness, Rattles has kept his composure for the most part. Now he couldn't do it anymore.

His bones clattering as he shivered, he knew he would be crying if he had any tears to shed. But the emotional state of mind was still the same; how STUPID he's been for hoping for another chance. And even if Boomer could somehow be brought back, it would only make Rattles feel like a horrible Koopa. An undead existence was practical torture on a mental and emotional level. You're always doomed to lose loved ones over and over again, and slowly losing the novelty of existing, whilst at the same time, _never_ experiencing the simple joys as you once had in your past-life. Did he really want Boomer to suffer his own fate? No, it was much kinder to let him go, to reunite him with his brother, no matter how much it hurts.

Feeling a hand take his own, he looked up into the calm and steady eyes of his best friend, eyes that weren't nearly so glazed as before. It was time and Boomer gave a single nod that meant a whole lot more than words ever could. His sobbing shudders slowly easing away, the Dry Bones offered a nod back, feeling a bittersweet smile return to his beak. Boomer smiled back before closing his eyes as if to go back to sleep, only his labored breaths breaking the silence around them. And soon, even that began fading until finally...

Rattles stared at his friend, waiting for the next breath to be drawn, but it was a wait that could've gone on forever. Lowering his gaze, he tried his very best to keep his bones from giving their rattling sobs once more. He didn't know how long he's been sitting there, feeling the body of his best friend gradually lose the heat that once fueled the Koopa's body, but also ended it. And as he sat motionless, until the warm golden sunshine from outside was replaced by cold silver moonlight, only one thought echoed through his skull, a thought he found frequently invaded his mind since becoming a Dry Bones:

_If only..._

* * *

Sad story; I love making sad stories. I've been thinking a lot about Dry Bones lately and it hit me: being practically immortal must be so depressing. :( I couldn't resist writing a fanfic on the subject. This particular Dry Bones will most likely appear in the other Mario fanfic I have and will probably have other fanfics exploring his fate.

I hoped you guys liked this and I hope to see some reviews, if you find the time to make one! :)


End file.
